The Crytsal Traveler
by SuddenJami
Summary: A young Yuke traveling to receive the three drops of myrrh. She ventures to the places Goblin Wall, Veo Lu Sluice, and Moschet Manor.


**Enjoy!  
**

**The Crystal Traveler**

Prologue

_Long ago, miasma swallowed the world. Its own touch was fatal, and it claimed many lives. But people of this world discovered a way to hold it at bay. Crystals protected us from miasma. Smaller crystals now guard the villages of the world while greater ones guard the cities. We all live our lives within the embrace of the crystals' blessing. The power of the crystal is not limitless. However, it gradually fades overtime. We must reignite the crystals' radiance each year by purifying them with myrrh. In return, they protect us from the miasma for another year. But myrrh cannot be found just anywhere. We people of the villages must seek it in the dank depths of dungeons, across forbidding mountains, even beyond the sea. This task falls to tribes of young men and women sent off each year by every town all over the world. It is their duty to collect myrrh and bring it home. They are known as the crystal caravans and this year, it is a young girl named Shella._

Shella was in her room getting ready when her mother, father, younger brother, and older sister came in. Everyone in her family was a Yuke except her younger brother who was in the tribe of the Selkies. They found him abandoned, so they took care of him. Her father and mother worked as a farmer, but once in a while, her older sister would volunteer.

Father said, "Getting ready for the long travel? Good luck and come home safe." Shella looked sad, but she was doing it for the sake of the village. She went to the door and waved her family goodbye.

She left and went to the mayor of the village. He was a short, intelligent, and pale man who had a white beard. He said, "It has been some time since we had a young traveler, so I will give you a moogle." Shella looked confused. "Don't know what a moogle is? It is a fluffy bunny with bat wings that carries your chalice for you. A chalice is a small container with a crystal to help carry the myrrh." He said. "Kupo!" A small moogle who was about 7 months old came to the mayor. "This is Kupo and he will carry your chalice for you during your travels. Also if you have any questions just ask him."

Shella thanked the mayor and she was about to set off until the mayor said, "Wait! Don't you have a weapon to attack with?" She shook her head saying no. "Good thing I caught you. If I hadn't, well who knows what would have happened. Well here I have a spare weapon for the tribe of the Yukes called Marr Hammer. It is a decent weapon that uses wave bomb as a special attack and I hope you find it useful. Don't forget that this year we need 3 drops of myrrh and the only places left with it are, Goblin Wall, Moschet Manor and Veo Lu Sluice. Have a safe trip." Said the mayor in a sad tone.

Shella thanked him once again and waved him goodbye. She went to her caravan with Kupo and left their hometown Tipa. Goblin Wall was a slightly far place. It lays East of Tipa nestled among the mountains of Kutlema.

As she was traveling, she remembered her mother telling her a tale about Goblin Wall. She said, "They say that monsters confuse the way of the traveler. Brave Litilies, who were strong warriors, purged through the way of danger long ago. But monsters still lurk about patiently waiting for the perfect time in small nooks and crannies in the world. Goblin Wall is such a place, as they say wherever there is light, there is shadow. I wonder who will ever get rid of their menace."

Dusk had almost arrived, so Shella camped near the caravan. For supper she ate rainbow grapes, striped apples, and a gourd potato. She set up their beds and lied down staring into the shimmering golden-colored stars. She couldn't sleep because she was excited and scared at the same time. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The sun was up and Shella noticed that Kupo woke up early. He set up a piece of bread and spring water for her. She ate her breakfast and went into the caravan. She saw Kupo feeding the blue bison some red meat. "Ready to go sleepyhead?" said Kupo. She shook her head up and down. Shella grabbed the rope and whipped the bison once and they were off.

About an hour heading east, Shella noticed 3 Litilies with one balancing their chalice on their head, chasing after a speared goblin. She thought that if she asked them they would fall behind and the goblin would flee. She didn't ask them and it looked like they would catch up if the kept on running. Shella then realized that since she saw a goblin, they must be near Goblin Wall.

After a short time, they arrived. The entrance door had a skull on it. She opened the door in fear and she saw it lead underground.

Shella went onto the path full of bones. It was dark, so she casted fire onto a stick to light up their path. She looked at Kupo who was holding the chalice in his mouth looking anxious. Shella then saw purple light and headed towards it. She arrived at the Goblin Wall's lair. As expected, the place was infested with goblins. She saw some engage in sinister ceremonies, other eat human meat, while others where trapped prisoners in cells made of bones. She was horrified and disgusted. She couldn't even imagine such a place this terrible.

She took out her Marr hammer and her Mythril shield. She saw a speared goblin coming close to her. Shella gripped her hammer tightly and used wave bomb. The goblin was sent flying and it hit the wall. The other goblins looked at her and rushed towards her. She waved her arm into a circle and casted holy. All of them fell onto the floor, screeching in pain.

All of a sudden, a yellow glop with red eyes came up to her. Shella ran and hid behind a table made of stone. Kupo said, "That is an electric flan. They cast thunder and if you get hit you will be paralyzed for a certain period of time. It depends on its magic strength. Most flans tend to hate fire, so see if you can use it." Shella's fire cast was her weakest magic and she knew she had to try her best.

She twirled her arm and slowly aimed for the flan and fired. A burst of bright red and orange flame was surround the flan. She looked around for the flan was gone, when all of a sudden, she couldn't move! She moved her eyes around and saw a line if yellow glop that barely touched her. The flan approached her, but then Kupo casted fira. It became to dust and Kupo unparalyzed Shella. He gave her a mad look, so Shella apologized. She then saw a treasure chest and went up to it.

She hit it and it opened. Inside was a Valiant weapon scroll, white dust, and bronze. Kupo was shocked when he saw the scroll. "This scroll can create a powerful weapon for all tribes. For the Yukes, it creates the Goblin Hammer with the ability power bomb. The following materials you need to make it are 3 bronze and a Cerberus' fang to make it." Said Kupo. Shella was happy, but she didn't have much of any of the materials. She didn't care much so she continued.

There they found a huge door made of sharp long teeth and the needed 2 keys to open it. They looked around and saw a jellyfish holding the first and a goblin holding the second. Shella used blizzard on the jellyfish and it froze. Then she came up to it and smashed it down. It thawed out and tried to hit her, but it missed. She hit it, but suddenly became paralyzed and then she knew it was an electric jellyfish. She immediately regained mobility and used blizzard. The jellyfish then froze to death and Shella obtained the first key.

All that was left was the goblin and Shella could tell it was a mage goblin by its staff. Shell twirled her arm into a circle and used holy. Instead of hurting it, the holy healed the goblin! The goblin casted fira and Shella was able to doge it with a small singe. She had to fight it by physical attacks, so she ran up to it and smashed it down. She then tossed it over and it became unconscious.

Finally, she received the last key to the door. She used the 2 keys on the door and it opened. She went inside confident, but she lost it when she realized that the myrrh tree was in another room. Guarding it was the Goblin King.

The king was creating a potion full of poison just like the miasma. Shella was about to get closer when she noticed that she was barricaded by a line of jagged teeth. She looked at her sides and found two speared goblins after her. She went to the closest one and attacked until it had died. When it did, it left a key to open the teeth. She killed the other one and placed both keys, opening the blockage. Shella then when up to fight the Goblin King.

He saw Shella and he was getting ready to cast a spell that doesn't look familiar to her, but Kupo told her it was Slow. It looked like it was going to be big, so Shell went to the end of the room to avoid it.

Boom! A gigantic explosion of purple magic covered with blue symbols spinning around it. Shell became slower, but she could still fight. She wanted to use holy, but Kupo said he'll do it to so the magic could combine making it twice as strong. It mixed and created Holyra. The king became confuse so Shella used wave bomb. A giant wave smacked the Goblin King and he fell into his own potion. He began melting and then turned into a purple gunk.

Shella went into the back room and saw the myrrh tree. She never saw one before in her life and it was a beautiful sight to see. There was a small table in front of a gorgeous, glistening, bright green tree. Kupo gave the chalice to Shella and she put it on the table. The chalice's crystal shone with light, as sparkles surrounded the tree. Myrrh gathered onto the tip of the tree and slowly a drop came out into the chalice.

They exited Goblin Wall and Shella noticed that their food supply was low, so Kupo suggested they should go to Vale of Alfataria.

Shella had only been their once, but she still remembers the path. On their way a band of Selkies snuck into their caravan and stole a striped apple. Shella didn't really care because the apple they stole was rotten, so she let them have. She thought that they would have fun with a non-edible rotten piece of fruit.

After a short while the reached Vale if Alfataria. A huge city that looked like an empire and in the middle of the city was a huge crystal. Kupo suddenly stopped then saw a set of stair cases and ran down them. Shella had to chase him until Kupo stopped near a sewer line. He went inside and Shella followed him.

Went she went inside she was surprised because inside was a moogle's nest! Kupo was so happy because this is where his aunt Mari lived. She greeted them both in a very nice way. Mari gave Shella spray paint while Kupo sat down near the fire place. She told her to paint Kupo. Shella thought about it and did. She gave him nice blue, red, and green stripes. He came out looking so cute, but then Kupo said it was time to go. Mari looked kind of sad, so Shella pated her head.

When they exited the nest, Shella remembered about the Valiant weapon scroll. She still needed 2 bronze and a Cerberus fang. She went to the market and bought food supplies. Luckily, they had some bronze, but they didn't have any Cerberus fangs. She left disappointed and went to the caravan.

About 30 minutes on the road, Shella noticed another caravan passing by. It was a female Clavat riding a blue bison. Shella came out to meet her. The Clavat's name was Sheena. They both greeted and Shella told her she had a Valiant weapon scroll. "While you have a Valiant scroll, I have a Novice scroll." said Sheena. "How about we do a trade? I need white dust, while you need a Cerberus fang." Shella remembered she obtained a piece of white dust in Goblin Wall. She handed it over and received the Cerberus fang. She put the items on the scroll and poof! She had created the Goblin Hammer. She thanked Sheena and the continued their path to Veo Lu Sluice.

Day after night she kept going. It was a far place and was twice as long as Goblin Wall's distance. Then one day she saw many rivers and lakes. She even saw a lizardman carrying a sword. Veo Lu Sluice was just ahead. She then saw the entrance. It was a beautiful carved out wooden door next to two ponds. She opened it and was amazed by it beauty.

Veo Lu Sluice was a monument of peace. It had flowers next to ponds and treasure chests near palm trees. Kupo loved the scenery, but hated the monsters who lurked around this sluice. Water flans, Lizardmen, and Griffins where the most difficult and irritating monsters ever. Shella could now finally use her Goblin Hammer.

A water flan came up to her in anger. She charged up her magic and gripped tightly around her weapon. The weapon began glowing and a red orb came out of it. All of a sudden it exploded and the flan turned into ashes. Kupo was amazed while Shella was in shock. She snapped out of it and continued on.

She saw a another wooden door, but couldn't open it. On the side was a key pedestal. She saw a huge frog carrying something in its mouth. Shella assumed it was the key. She didn't know much about the frog so she looked at Kupo. He said, "That is the Gigan Toad. It uses blizzard and sometimes uses its tongue as a weapon." Shella thought about being licked, then shivered in disgust. She twirled her arm into a circle and casted thunder. It became paralyzed, so Shella smacked it with all her might. It became unconscious, but it didn't spit out the key. Shella had no choice, but to put her arm inside it mouth. She got it out, but it was covered in saliva.

She went to a pond to wash her hand and the key. She put the key into the pedestal and it opened. Behind the door was a black griffin guarding a switch.

Shella tried to cast blizzard, but missed because of the griffin's ability to fly. The only thing that would allow Shella to hit the Griffin was gravity. She charged up her magic and used gravity. It struggled, but the Griffin still had 2 weapons in its inventory, its wings and talons. Shella quickly used blizzard and it froze. She then charged up for power bomb. Somehow the griffin came out in a blink of flash and attacked Shella by smacking her with its wing. She fell on the floor, but got back up. She looked at Kupo and they both used holy creating holyra. The Griffin became blind from such intense flashes of light. It fell into the lake and then drowned.

Above the switch was another wooden door, but larger than the rest. This one as well needed a key, but Shella didn't see any monsters holding it. She thought the switch would do something, so she went on top of it. At first she thought it didn't do anything until she saw a small geyser sprouting water. On top of the water was the key! She got off the switch, but then the water stopped.

After a while of thinking, she figured a way, but shivered in pain of the idea. The only way to get the key, was to put the chalice on the switch, leave the barrier, and go to retrieve it. Shella thought that if she left the barrier, she would suffocate from the miasma. She had no choice, so she put the chalice on the switch. Once she left the barrier, she felt as if someone was choking her. She ran up to the geyser and removed the key. She then ran back to the chalice. Once she entered the barrier, she felt so relieved to breathe in comfort. She went back to the key with the chalice and picked it up. She went to the door and put the key on the pedestal.

The door opened and it led to a long path. At the end was a waterfall and a huge golem guarding it. The golem walked towards Shella and didn't do anything. When it motioned its head toward Kupo, its face became red. It got up and attacked Shella! It made its hand into a fist then it rocketed! Shella ducked then casted holy. Its eyes became red and it spun its head around creating a red line around it. Then the red line turned into a blazing inferno. Shella put it out with blizzard then casted thunder. It became paralyzed, so Shella tightly gripped her hammer then used power bomb. It hit the Golem and then she used Holyra all by herself! It hit the golem and its face changed colors continuously. It began to malfunction and it slowly fell into pieces.

Shella defeated the golem. She went inside the waterfall and there she saw the myrrh tree. This one was so much brighter than the other and was glowing with myrrh. She put the chalice onto the table and the myrrh from the tree slowly came down. The second drop was now obtained.

She left Veo Lu Sluice and was on her way to the last place, Moschet Manor. She heard a rumor about the place. It was a large mansion full of Tonberry chefs to cook for their masters, Jack Moschet and his wife Magi.

A day and night passed and Shella started to wonder why the golem became furious when it saw Kupo. Later, she finally had arrived. Shella entered and looked around the huge mansion. There were doors all over that had strange tablets below them that could change pictures. As they flashed, she noticed one of the pictures. It was the symbol of the Yukes.

She walked toward it and Kupo followed her. She stood above it and it began to sink. Shella jumped backwards in shock, leaving the pedestal to move back up and change the picture. She once again approached it, but this time in confusion. She stepped on top and this time it did not sink. She looked below and saw the symbol of the Selkies.

Shella looked at Kupo and he had a astonished expression. He looked back at her and gave a 'I don't know what to do' look. Shella got off and grabbed the door's handle, yet it did not budge. She sighed and went back to standing on the pedestal.

About a minute or two, it began to sink again. She looked at the pedestal and once again, it was the symbol of the Yukes. This time, she didn't jump off wondering what would happen. A sound appeared and the door opened. It looked dark from the outside, but she entered the first door on the left side of the mansion.

Inside, it was lighted by candles and a small fireplace. She saw and Tonberry chef and a Gremlin guarding a treasure chest. So she slowly approached the Gremlin first, ready to attack.

The Gremlin first approached her and was about to swing its head, when Shella dodged it. The Gremlin then ran away, but was attacked by Shella's huge leap, smashing it down. It died and left twenty-five gil. She was about to pick it up when she was slashed by the Tonberry chef's butcher knife. Shella retreated and ran next to the fire place to charge a power bomb. It slowly approached her, but Shella released the power bomb and the chef blew into bits. The remainder of the chef was a fish, but Shella disliked fish. She still picked it up and went after the twenty-five gil. She picked that up too and went to see what was inside the chest. She smacked it and inside was a cure magicite.

She went back to the door, but sadly, she had to wait until the symbol of the Yukes had to come. When it did, she left and looked around. Turns out, that there was a chest waiting to be discovered on the left side of the door she had entered. She went up to it and opened the chest. A life magicite had popped, so she picked it up and went to the room across. She ran and landed at the perfect time for the symbol had just appeared. The door opened and she went inside.

Inside was an astonishing creature that was surrounded by beautiful pink decor. Shella still took out her Goblin hammer and slowly approached the creature. She attacked it, but the thing bellowed at Shella, "How dare you not prepare my dinner? Off with you!" Shella stood there dumbfounded wondering what in the world was that. She then realized it was the king's wife, Magi. She was just adding accessories, so Shella just went to the treasure chest founded in Magi's room.

When she opened it, a scroll had popped out. It was a fashion kit and she looked at Kupo to see if she could get any advice on what it was. He said, "A fashion kit only usable for female travelers. I believe you need a jade, two silver, and a pressed flower. In the end, it creates a jade bracer." He sees Shella's confused face still wondering what it does. Kupo wished to sigh, but the chalice was in his mouth, but he told her, "Basically, a bracer that has increased regeneration when worn." Shella's eyes grew wide in excitement, but then left the queen's room.

She looked in front and saw two Coeurls near by some statues. She walked toward the grass-less field and was ready to attack when suddenly, the statues became alive! Shella then realized, they're not statues, but Gargoyles acting as one.

She knew four against one wasn't good, so she devised a plan to divide then up. She first decided to go after the Coeurls for they were lot easier than those flying demons. She went after the closet one which was a few yards away. The Coeurl brought it's whiskers up and began to cast thunder. Shella ran around it and attacked the beast. She swung her hammer against the creature and it became immobilized, so Shella finished the trick with her power bomb.

The Coeurl then incinerated and left some mythril. She quickly picked it up and turned around, ready to face another opponent. It was the last Coeurl and this one looked more aggressive. It ran up to Shella and slashed her with its huge claws. She ran back, for she had to heal all the injuries she had just received. She spun her hand and casted cure. Bright light surrounded her then quickly diminished and Shella ran back to the beast, wanting payback.

She constantly would attack it over and over again. Then finally, it died. Next were the two Gargoyles, but Shella knew now it was easier for there are only two left to finish off. The first one charged an blizzard shot and tried to hit Shella, but it missed. However, she forgot about the other and shot her with a fire attack. She was in flames and he speed increased, but she still took continuous damage.

She gave Kupo a sign in need of help, so he casted fire and Shella casted blizzard. It created gravity and luckily, both gargoyles were in range of the spell. the fell to the ground and Shella readied her power bomb. She unleashed the bomb and succeed in the progress, for both died. One left iron while the other, alloy. She picked both of the up and went to the next door.

She waited for a short time and the Yuke's symbol had appeared. She went in with Kupo and inside the room was a library, guarded by two chefs. The closest one saw her and slowly approached. She hammered the chef when his friend came to join the fight. She fought them off and got nothing in the end when she noticed another treasure chest. She opened it and found a Shuriken artifact. She took it and gained more strength.

She left and went inside the other doors, fighting off all the chefs. She even entered a room that contained two chefs, a Coeurl, and two Gargoyles. Then she went outside wondering where the king had gone when she decided to look once more around the mansion.

She went to almost all the rooms when she remembered this one room where there weren't any chefs. She went back and stood on the pedestal. When it opened, she entered more cautiously. Aware of her surroundings, she looked more closely around to see of there were any remanding in this one room. This room seemed like a guest room for this one bed. She went near it and was slashed! The last chef was hiding behind the bed and was mad.

Shella couldn't hold the laugh in because it seemed that this chef was very lazy for sitting in this room and not doing his work. She snapped out of it and began the fight with the last chef. When it died, it left thirty gil and Shella picked it up with ease.

She went back outside and looked at the main room where there were so many monsters. She stared at it when suddenly, Jack busted through the door! The impact from far was so strong, it made Shella fall like nothing more than a leaf. She looked at the king who was barging through all his doors, looking for his chefs, when he had found them. There was a catch though. They were spirits looking at him, which made Jack furious. They motioned their heads at Shella and the king was charging after her. She yelped in fear, got up, and started running away from the horrifying king.

She went near his left-side and hammered him. Then Shella looked at the top left hand corner. It was Magi who was coming to assist her husband. She went next to him and began to cast a spell. Shella could tell it was slow and a big one. She went out of its range and began attacking Jack. He sucked in some air then blew out a cold poison. Just by being quite a few distances away from it, Shella could tell that it would do some serious damage to her if she was any closer. She changed her angle and continued her strikings of the king. She even went back to cast holy at him. Once she was about to do it again when Jack quickly turned around and smacked her with his huge fist. She fell back and had to cast cure for she was in pain.

She ran back near the exit and casted. When she approached the king once more, his wife casted slow. Shella became slowly, but she didn't have the magicite clear. She dealt with it and continued the fight. Countless attacks which took her forever to do. The king finally gave in and ran out if his mansion. His wife followed him and Shella sighed in a huge relief. She looked around and found an entrance to the backyard.

There, she saw the tree. It was like all the other trees, but this one had a good feeling for Shella. She took the chalice from Kupo's mouth and placed it on the table. Circling light surrounded the tree and it began to turn transparent when the drop fell and landed into the chalice. The small crystal shone with brightness, for the chalice was now full.

Shella was about to leave, when a moogle came. It was Mari! She was holding a letter and explained it was from Shella's mother. She requested to be brought to Shella and she accepted it. She opened it and this is what was read, _'Shella, when are you coming home? Do you miss us because back at home, everyone misses you. Please reply and come safe soon.' _Shella replied saying she was coming back very soon. She gave the letter to Mari and she ran off yelling thank you.

Shella exited the mansion and began her way back home. She passed Alfataria, Veo Lu Sluice, and finally, Goblin Wall. She traveled back to her home in two days and one night. She crossed the bridge and entered to what seemed like heaven.

Shella came back to her homeland Tipa. She arrived at dusk and she saw her family. All of them missed each other so much, especially Shella who was in tears. The mayor came to her house to see the chalice and her. The chalice was full of Myrrh and was he proud of her. He said there will be a celebration for the return of the traveler and another year of the crystal's blessings. Everyone in Tipa came to the crystal. The crystal accepted the myrrh and shone with beauty of bright lights. Shella was happy to see the crystal glisten with its blue aura. Everyone then went to receive their instruments and they played music. Everybody was eating and dancing. Shella danced her way through the night in happiness and so ended the long, frightful journey...for now.


End file.
